Kyoko Cuntbusted
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: Warning: Sexual themes, violence, and abuse! Warning! Spoilers for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa Ultra Despair Hagakure, so watch out if you don't want to be spoiled! Kyoko Kirigiri gets a hostile visit from the cousin of an old friend!


Kyoko Cuntbusted

Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective and Head of Future Foundation's Fourteenth Division, stood on a stage, making a presentation. "And that was how I deduced that Leon was the true killer…" Kyoko finished. "The rest, I'm sure, is history, considering how Junko broadcast the trial to the world. Any questions, class?"

Seeing no hands, the 14th Division leader dismissed the new Future Foundation trainees under her command, and they began to file out of the auditorium.

All except one, of course. An athletic girl with short, blonde hair wearing a pretty dress and a backpack approached Kyoko.

"Yes?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms coolly.

"So you're Kyoko," The girl glared hostilely. "I've heard about you a lot."

"And you are?" Kyoko knew perfectly who she was, but chose to feign ignorance. Kyoko was currently investigating that very girl, seeing as she had been implicated in the destruction of a Future Foundation facility and the murder of several Future Foundation personnel.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of me. I'm just not that important, am I?" The girl ground her teeth. "Just like my cousin you killed. I'm Kanon Nakajima."

"I see. You're the one who emailed to try and get this lecture cancelled."

"You're wrong about Leon! He wouldn't murder anyone! He didn't kill Sayaka- I'm sure he only forced open the door to help her- but some accident happened! And you had him killed so brutally for it! Also, you've got no proof he had any feelings for Sayaka- he was just too nice, so probably he went to comfort her or something! Or talk about music, since he was interested in that!"

 _This girl's just all over the place. She's frantic._ Kyoko shook her head. "Look, I don't need to justify myself-"

"You bitch!" Kanon lashed out with her foot, her sneaker charging up under Kyoko's skirt and striking the unprepared detective right in the pussy. "This is for my Leon!"

"Aughhh!" Kyoko yelped and fell backward, clutching her wounded peach.

Still enraged, Kanon leaped onto the prone Kyoko and tied up her hands and feet with a microphone cable. Kyoko had learned some self-defense techniques during her time as a detective, but she was no match for the pure athletic strength and speed of a raging Kanon.

Kyoko tried to close her thighs, but Kanon pushed them apart with ease and kicks the detective devastatingly in the clit.

The pain made Kyoko shriek, tears welling in her eyes as she tried futilely to free her hands.

Kanon produced a baseball bat from her backpack and swung it into Kyoko's cunt so hard, Kyoko slid back about ten centimeters on the stage floor.

Babbling incoherently, Kyoko attempted to stand while still tied up, but fell back down in a heap. Kanon placed her shoe on Kyoko's crotch, then lifted her other foot so her weight is entirely on Kyoko's delicate clit and lower lips.

"ARGHHH!" Kyoko screamed, thrashing, trying to shake Kanon off, but only succeeded in grinding her pussy further against Kanon's shoe. "HELP! Please, make it stop!"

As the merciless Kanon began to hop up and down a little, Kyoko felt agony radiating relentless from her groin, and began to sob helplessly from the pain. "Please, Kanon, I'll explain everything! Just let me go!"

But perhaps Kanon's sadistic side was enjoying this too much to care- she stomped brutally down one more time, causing Kyoko to curl up painfully, then switched back to kicks.

Kyoko squeaked, squealed, and shrieked in a totally undignified and uncharacteristic manner as kick after kick made contact and squished her exposed and swollen cunt. Urine and cum flowed out of Kyoko's urethra and pussy to soak her panties as she lost control of her twitching nether regions.

Finally, after ten minutes of exhausting herself, Kanon stopped and chortled, "Not so mighty now, huh, detective? My, aren't you wet- you even got some on my shoe. If I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoy this sort of thing."

Kyoko didn't reply- her eyes were only half-open and drool dribbled out of her mouth as she lay in an agony-induced daze, gaping senselessly at her tormentor.

"I'll leave you here like this for oh, say Byakuya or Makoto to find. Heck, maybe it'll be Munakata who finds you first- I think he has a meeting here at four. Wonder what they'll think of you, then, slut?" Kanon swung her backpack onto her back and turned to depart. "Think about this next time you want to malign my Leon!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Historical Footnote:

The date of this posting is January 26, 2018.

27 years ago on this day, January 26, 1991, at the end of the Cold War, the communist dictator of Somalia, Mohamed Siad Barre, is overthrown in the Somali Revolution, disbanding the tyrannical Supreme Revolutionary Council and the Somali Revolutionary Socialist Party, and ending communist totalitarianism in the country. The new Interim Government appoints Ali Mahdi Muhammad of the conservative United Somali Congress at its first President.


End file.
